Rock's New Year
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock has another date with Sawyer put on hold because of a job from Mr. Chang. However once he arrives back he is told that Sawyer is missing, but is everything what it seems? Follows on from Rock's Halloween and Xmas.


Here we go! Another Rock and Sawyer one shot. I do have another almost ready to go. After finishing A Pilot From Roanapur I thought chucking this on would be a nice change of pace, things might take a slightly slower pace though as my hours at work are being cut for the next six months due to construction work going on.

* * *

Rock groaned as he continued to listen to Revy's seemingly endless rant on why they had to do a job on New Years. It was an unofficial holiday for the Lagoon Company, where the only task was to get drunk enough to forget the night before and wake up, hoping they still had all their organs and wallets.

Of course the fact it was Chang and the Triad that had hired them for a pick up and drop off made it slightly more bearable, they had done the pick up easy enough and were currently on their way back to Roanapur for the drop off at the docks. As she continued to rant he was busy checking his watch, he was meant to have another night with Sawyer to bring in the New Year but that looked as if it was growing less and less likely.

He had truly been surprised that their relationship had lasted as long as it had, two months on and they seemingly could not be closer. Deep down he knew it might not last between them but at the moment they were both happy and would enjoy every moment of it. And he briefly had thought about what would happen if he was still in touch with his family, 'Would it even be worth having a normal life with Sawyer?' he thought, 'No…I'd rather be here. As Revy said, who gets off on being normal?'.

However the empty beer can bouncing off his head snapped out of his thoughts. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've been calling you for five minutes." Revy growled clearly annoyed that he had been ignoring her, while she had not exactly approved of his choice of girlfriend, it had strangely brought them closer together as friends.

"Sorry I was thinking about something…nothing important.", "Well whatever…we're about to dock. You might catch your date after all." she teased, "Well hopefully…it seems every time we have a big date coming up we always seem to get a job." Revy scoffed at the remark, "And your complaining?", "No…its just annoying sometimes, even if we do get paid well.".

Even as they left the docks they saw the people of Roanapur wondering the streets, already celebrating the coming new year, some in various stages of undress for whatever reason. After so long in the city he had grown used to whatever strange thing occurred. 'As much as I miss Tokyo I wouldn't trade this for anything.' Rock thought as he made a beeline for his apartment, hoping to change before heading off for an evening with Sawyer.

Something that surprised him about her was that she did not like going to parties unless she knew more than one or two people there, she would rather stay in and watch a movie or read, he had guessed it was because of her reputation but he thought it was something much more then that. "I just don't like crowds…" she had said and now that he had thought about it, they never went anywhere that had lots of people, the Yellow Flag was the only place they went that had any sort of crowds and even then it was only when it was quiet.

* * *

After getting changed Rock arrived at her apartment but he had not expected however to be accosted by an angry Shenhua when he arrived, but his train of thought was interrupted when her kukri found its way pressed against his throat. "We need to talk!" she hissed angrily, "Where is Sawyer?", "What are you talking about Shenhua? I've been on a job for Chang. I've literally just got back. I don't know where she is." Rock said, trying to control himself.

"That why I ask you, idiot. She leave last night, not returned. You help me find her!" without waiting she dragged him back out of his apartment, "Was she upset? Or anything different about her?", "No. Just shut up and follow." the assassin said, firmly grasping his wrist as she led him through the streets.

He wondered just what had happened to Sawyer to have Shenhua so angry at him, while they did not see eye to eye they had been able to get along well enough. Of course as he was dragged through the streets by an angry looking woman was enough to make people give them a wide berth, mostly for their own safety from a woman who would not think twice about sticking a large knife through their throats.

"Shenhua where are we going? I know you said we were going to look for Sawyer but I would at least like to know where we're going." he said trying to get the attention of the Taiwanese killer. "Sawyers warehouse. Now you shut up." she said firmly, making him wonder why they were heading there, he would of guessed that it would have been the first place she would have tried to look for her.

After getting pushed through the front door of the warehouse he heard her slam the door shut behind her, "Idiot here! Where are you!?" she called out as she heard a tapping from the second floor office next to them, looking up they saw Sawyer waving down at them.

"Shenhua…you said Sawyer was missing…" Rock said turning his gaze to the knife wielder, "I stretch truth little, not big deal.", "You realise I was standing outside your apartment for a reason right?" she was about to answer when she realised that she did not have to threaten him or drag him through the city. "Whoops." she chuckled as she quickly made her way out of the warehouse, "Idiot all yours!" she called up to Sawyer as Rock made his way up the staircase.

Sure enough Sawyer was sitting at her desk, her boots discarded on the on the floor next to her but she looked at him with embarrassment. "Sawyer? What's wrong?" she picked up her spare ultra-voice, "I twisted my ankle…I asked Shenhua to go get you once you arrived back in town…I need your help.", "You know she held a knife to my throat right? Dragged me through the city…", "I'm sorry…" he leant over a kissed her slowly, getting a slight moan out of her.

"It's alright. What do you want me to do?" he asked only for cheeks to turn pink, "Can you carry me back home?" he would have asked why Shenhua or one of her employees could have done it instead but he was actually glad she wanted him to help her. "Sure thing. Have you got everything ready?" nodding she pulled herself onto her desk and waited for Rock to squat so she could hop onto his back, "What about your boots?", "They'll be fine. I can always have someone drop them off." she said smiling as she wiggled her toes.

"Besides I know how much you like me in boots." she winked and he felt his cheeks suddenly heat up, "Why bring that up…" he sighed trying not to get distracted by the thought of Sawyer wearing nothing but a pair of boots. Feeling her pat his rear end he lowered himself down and she lifted herself onto his back, "Sorry I can't join you for New Years…", "What do you mean? I'm looking after you." Rock said as they headed down the stairs.

"What about New Years? Aren't you going to spend it with your crew?", "It's really just me and Revy drinking while Dutch and Benny do their own thing. And then I spend the night drinking Revy under the table. Besides I'd be stupid not to spend time with you when I have the chance." he felt Sawyer nuzzle her head against his back, "Rock…" she started but stopped as they weaved through the crowds.

She was silent for the rest of the trip back to the apartment. When they arrived he gently set her down on her bed and went to get an icepack for her ankle, only for her to tug at his hand.

"Rock…where are we going with this? I mean…", "Sawyer? What brought this on?" he asked sitting down next to her, "Shenhua and Lotten…they're so happy together and I'm jealous I guess…" he kissed her on the cheek with a smile, "Sawyer, I love being with you. I wouldn't want to change that for anything and though I don't know where we'll end up…".

Wrapping his arm around her he held her close, "We'll be fine either way Sawyer. Are you happy with how things are between us?" she nodded, "I love you Rock." she said surprising him. "You do?" was all he could say as she looked up at him, honestly he was a little surprised, "Yes. I've never let anyone get this close to me…not that many want to get to know the real me…" she wrapped her hand around his and squeezed gently.

"So…?" she asked only for him to squeeze back, "I love you too Sawyer…or shall I call you Frederica?", "I'm glad…" she let out a yawn and flopped down onto her bed, "I'll get you that icepack." he said getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

When he entered the room again, he almost dropped the icepack. Sawyer sat naked on her bed, her back resting against the headboard while covering herself with one of her larger pillows.

"I see your feeling better." Rock teased as he failed the dodge another pillow thrown at him.

* * *

2 Weeks later…

Rock watched with disturbing delight as Sawyer tore into the steak sandwich she ordered to celebrate their late New Years. He knew that she liked them but it was something else, like throwing a slab of meat to a lioness.  
He had suggested celebrating it anyway as some parts of Roanapur were still celebrating even after two weeks into the new year, not that people were complaining, it just meant more cheap booze and another reason to drink.

"What?" she asked after seeing him stare at her, "Nothing…I just don't know whether to be scared to be this close to you while your eating." Rock teased only for her to puff her cheeks out, "Sorry. It's been a rather busy workload today, I haven't had much time to eat.".

"I almost envy you, it's been rather quiet the last two weeks. The job we did for Chang on New Years was the last one we did, Revy's going crazy…even more then usual.", "I'll talk to Chang and ask if there is anything he can throw your way, the last thing this city needs is Two-hands going on a rampage because she's bored.", "She's not as bad as that…I actually think she's gotten calmer, if you can believe it. She just needs something keep her occupied.".

Sawyer was a little surprised when Rock stared laughing and leant over to kiss her, she felt his tongue lick the top of her lips as he moved away, "You had a bit of sauce there." he explained smiling as her cheeks turned pink.

"Are you always going to be like this?" she asked leaning forwards, "Maybe…depends though on if your willing to put up with me for the long run.", "Of course…As strange as it sounds I'm glad I tried to kill you with the Greenback chase. Otherwise I may not have ever met you." Rock gave her a small smile but he did not think that was the best way to meet each other.

"Well I'm sure we would have bumped into each other at some point. I mean even before Chang sent me to the warehouse for Halloween we had met several times before." Rock explained trying avoid remembering the time her chainsaw almost took off his head.

"By the way how much convincing did it take to get Chang to hire me for that job anyway? Doesn't seem like the sort of thing he would get roped into." he asked, not that he was complaining, "I can show you…" he was about to ask what she was talking about but he was shocked when she pouted and gave him 'the look'. "Well that explains that. I think you would be hard pressed to find anyone who could say no to that." she winked at him as her face returned to normal, "I know you certainly wouldn't…".

"Happy New Year Sawyer.", "Happy New Year Rock." leaning over the table they kissed once more before clinking their glasses together, "Lets head back to my place…" Rock said pulling out the cash for their order and a little extra for a tip. Whatever was in their future between them, Rock knew that somehow things would work out between them, as odd a couple they were things seemed to work between them and they were both happy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Next should be up by the end of the month.


End file.
